Taismo Quest 4: The Final Showdown
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: This is kind of short, but I think it is a good one. This is the last episode of the Taismo quest series, but I will be writing more Taismo stories. I will probably be writing new series too, and maybe specials. Rated T for strong violence/swearing/blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Second Coming

** Miles Tails Prower was at Death Valley, trying to save Cosmo the Seedrian from Shadow the Hedgehog.**

"**Shadow, you better not kill her, because she is mine!"**

** "Tails, you seriously don't have to save me!" Cosmo shouted.**

** "Do I seriously have to listen to you? Well, fine then, I will kill her right now! You can't stop me, son of a bitch!" shouted Shadow, and he charged his Ultimate-Fatality Chaos Spear.**

** "Tails, don't! Don't help me!" Cosmo yelled. She was sticking on the rock wall.**

** "Oh shit! NOOOOOOOOOO! COSMO!" Tails screamed. And he was trying to guard her, but not only stabbing her, the Ultimate-Fatality Chaos Spear stabbed him too.**

** "Cosmo, I am so sorry…" Tails whimpered, liters of crimson blood leaking from his mouth.**

** "Tails, we are both going to die, so, I will see you there, my sugar boy." Her eyes closed, and she took her last breath.**

**(Tails' house, Taipei, Taiwan) (7:00 AM, May 5, 2011)**

** "NO COSMO! I…I…" Tails screamed. "Wait…I was dreaming."**

**It was a rainy morning. As usual, Tails the yellow humanlike fox cub was sleeping with his sugary love with tons of green hearts, Cosmo. Until something extremely unusual he realized.**

** Usually, they wake up at the same time, but when e woke up, there was no sight of the Seedrian in his sight.**

** "What the hell?" Tails freaked out. Suddenly he found a letter on top of the drawer. Tails couldn't believe what the letter said.**

…

**Hello Tails,**

**You son of a taint.**

**I kidnapped your bitch again.**

**I will be waiting you at the Death Valley in California.**

**Well I don't think that you will be able to save her this time though.**

**I will kill her, but before that, I will kill you first.**

**You can't beat me.**

**Even Sonic can't even defeat me.**

**And you are a loser.**

**You don't even know how to transform into your super form.**

**Anyways, I am going to win this showdown.**

**No one can defeat me. **

**I want the whole world to know that I am powerful.**

**And don't bring anything. Just your fist and your energy.**

**You can only transform into your Super or Hyper Form, which you don't know how to transform into that. Well I can Transform into my Hyper Form, because I am awesome.**

**You cannot bring anyone with you, even Sonic, Knuckles, no one.**

**I wanna kill-fight with only you.**

**I am expecting to see you to beat you and her up on May 9, 2013, 12:30 PM.**

**So, anyways, see you later, bitch.**

**Awesome letter from,**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

…

**Tails was furious. "Oh hell no. He is totally gonna get beaten…HANG ON COSMO, MY SUGAR GIRL! I AM TOTALLY GONNA BEAT THAT GODDAMN BASTARD LONER!"**

**Tails ate his Carl's Jr. Super Star with Onion Rings Combo, and then he hopped on to his Extreme Gear (From Sonic Riders series), Yellow Tails, and headed straight towards Death Valley.**

"**She-neigh (F*** YOU in Japanese), Shadou za Hejji hoggu! (Shadow the Hedgehog in Japanese Accent)." Tails shouted. "I can handle this by myself, son of a bitch! Because no one's gonna murder Cosmo, my sugar girl, unless if you wanna get killed!"**

**Tails was not that furious before. Will he save her girlfriend successfully? Can he defeat that black furred hedgehog? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Delivery from Knuckles

** (Kaohsiung, Taipei) (May 5, 2013, 7:20 AM)**

**Ten minutes later after the sudden departure, Tails was taking a break at a Starbucks store in Kaohsiung, planning his long, long route. "Hmm…OK, tomorrow, I will stop at Honolulu, San Francisco on the seventh, Los Angeles on the eighth, and arrive to Death Valley on the ninth! Wait, since my Extreme Gear has economic use of electric gas, so it is possible to just arrive to there today! It's a power of a fox's love, Cosmo, I will save you, definitely, no matter what! Shadow's never gonna kill her, never."**

**Tails powered on his Yellow Tails, and he has blasted away to Death Valley. But when he looked down towards the beach, he saw a tall red figure, telling to come down there. It was Knuckles the Echidna. Tails landed his flying gadget at the seashore, and the red echidna said, "Hey cool-Tails, I've heard that Cosmo is kidnapped again. Man, this is the second time, eh? Well anyways, take this bag. You will need it when you are in a pinch. But don't open it right now, promise me that. I know that you can, bro. Because the world's gonna go chaos if you open that. These produce strong forces that can destruct multiple things. Well, good luck for your thrilling adventure. I am always your good friend.**

"**Sweet…thank you Knuckles. Now I can fight fearlessly, even though I don't know what the hell is in there. Now can I open the bag?" Tails giggled hard as an evil clown.**

"**No! You freaking dumbass! Well, you can open it, if you really wanna get arrested for the city destruction, and get blamed by other people, including us. Well, I don't think you wanna go to the prison and get hated by everyone. So I think that the best answer is that you can open it at the dsert, because its just the land with plenty of sand. All the plants were cut down, everything is gone. So there's nothing to destroy there, right?" Knuckles smacked the fox's head, with his bare hand, instead of his fiery, spiked knuckles.**

"**I know, I was just joking, jay kay, man. Besides, I have my freaking duty, man. My duty is to save my only love's life, and to defeat, or maybe murder, that shitty son of a bitch, not just being curious about your unknown gift, duh…" laughed Tails, covering his head.**

"**Well, your time is running low, bro. You seriously gotta go! It's your dudty, right? Save her! There's no time for fooling and firetruckng around like his pile of dogshit! But take it easy, don't die, man…"**

"**THANK YOU KNUCKLES, I KNOW SHADOW'S TRUE POWER, AND IT'S NOT EASY TO DEFEAT HIM. BUT STILL, I AM GOING TO RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE HER. I DON'T CARE EVEN IF I GET SHOT BY THAT BASTARD. I AM NOT GONA DIE EASILY WHILE COSMO IS ALIVE! I'M NOT GONNA LET MYSELF DIE, BECAUSE I HAVE LOT'S OF DUTIES TO FINISH. AND I CANNOT LET COSMO DIE EITHER, BECAUSE PROTECTING HER THROUGHOUT MY LIFE IS MY BIGGEST DUTY!" the fox shouted energetically, and gave the echidna a quick double thumbs up, hopped on to his Extreme Gear, Yellow Tails, started up the engine, and he flew away.**

"**Damn…he's become manlier than he ever was. He's got the biggest duty…to save his best love, or his pal. I love his courage to risk his life to accomplish his whole entire mission. Good luck, Miles Tails Prower, you are totally the coolest of the coolest son of a bitch."**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Again

**(Above the Hawaiian Islands) (May 5, 2013, 11:20PM)**

**Tails was hustling because he was running low on electric gasoline. "Oh, shit, is there a close island where there an electrical gasoline station?"**

**Ten minutes later, he finally found the electric gas station. There was a violet-feathered duck owning the gas station. "Yo my name is Harvey Sy," he said in accent he didn't really know, probably this newly invented "Real-Asian-badass-ninja-gangster style", all "L sounds" replaced with "R sounds".**

"**Well, that's obvious. Well you're Tsuyoshi Wu the Falcon's friend right?" Tails said boldly. "Hey buddy, I need some electric gas."**

"**Wait a minute, aren't you Mires Prower, known as Tairs, eh bro? I can terr that Tsuyoshi's a big fan of you two, and you saved her rike rast two weeks. Werr no offence but I thought you're a resbian girr. And besides, Cosmo is a random use-ress freaking-funky-green haired bitch. Why wourd you be f*cking around with er, man, get a wrife. I don't rike arr you brue-eyed dumb white Mobian bullshits. Just sayin, no offence, bruh. **

"**WHOA, HOW RUDE…I AM TOTALLY NOT A LESBIAN GIRL-FOX, AND COSMO IS NOT A USELESS FREAKING BITCH! NO YOU ARE THE BITCH FOR INSULTING US! DON'T ESTIMATE US YOU SON OF A BITCH! F*CK YOU DIPSHIT-DUCK! YOU'RE GODDAMN AMETHYST FUR IS SO GAY!"**

**But Tails just fired up Harvey's rage. "Whoa bitch, you better not mess with me. I can make you puke up arr your brood, with mah tazer, bruh." **

**Tails thought to himself, shivering, "Hmm…I think I should use this item that's been in this bag…"**

**But Tails had no time to think about it. Harvey tried to ram him down, charging his electricity, unusually. He was charging power from his fingers. "YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THIS, YOU BULLSHIT!"**

**Suddenly, another voice was heard. "Damn it! Harvey, don't kill him!" It was Tsuyoshi the navy hero. "He's on another freaking mission, requiring himself to accomplish!**

**Harvey stopped his purple-electric technique, staring at the navy-feathered falcon.**

"**Tsuyoshi! It's good to see you again!" Tails exclaimed. His eyes were sparkling as blue as a aqua-blue Chaos Emerald reacting to the power.**

"**No problem. Anytime, bro," the indigo falcon replied cheerfully. "So anyways…I see that your only girl got kidnapped again, right?" his tone changed dramatically to a deep, dark voice.**

"**Yes, I am in a hurry. So that's why I am here, to refill my electric gasoline for my Extreme Gear…"**

"**Alright." He said to the fox. "Harvey Edrick Sy, I know that you got pissed off of what he said, but still, please forgive him. He really needs to complete the mission. He has his own duty. It is to save her. Just refill it."**

"**Oh…f*ck," the duck groaned. "Just take it you dumbshit."**

**Yellow Tails was fully filled up once again.**

"**Alright, Tails, you are a man, not a girr. I just rearized that. You better go. I wirr be watching you, bruh. If you don't save that green bitch, that means you weren't that many to save her enough. That's when I beat you up. Now you must prove it to me, that you are the greatest hero of your friends.**

"**Heh, I'm not gonna lose that easily. Because she's mine." Tails chuckled, as he was plugging in his ears his headphones, to listen to iPod Touch. He hopped on to his Extreme Gear and said, "Farewell, Harvey and Tsuyoshi. I am the hero, and I will definitely prove that to you! See you later, my friend. I'll be rock n rolling at the Death Valley!" He blasted away, whistling along with his iPod, which was playing: **_**Don't Stop Believing**_**, by Journey.**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver

**(Above the Pacific Ocean) (May 6, 2013, 5:00 AM)**

"**Well, here it goes again." Tails moaned. He never knew that his Extreme Gear will use up all the electric gasoline in few hours. **

**45 minutes later, he was flying over the building in Downtown Los Angeles. Finally, the low fuel warning alarm began to blarp and bleep. "OH GREAT. NOW I AM GONNA CRASH, BECAUSE THERE IS 0% LEFT OF ELECTRIC FUEL…OH HOLY DOG SHIT! I'M GONNA CRASH INTO THE BUILDINGS IN DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES! WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS! I HAVEN'T EVEN COMPLETED 1% OF MY FREAKING MISSION YET!"**

**But somehow, he was falling slowly. After all, he didn't even crash into the building at all.**

"**Whoa I'm alive!" he exclaimed. "But how did I survive from falling from that high altitude?"**

"**Hey, are you OK?" a white furred hedgehog asked, panting.**

"**Hey! Are you Silver? It's me! Tails! Do you remember me from the Sonic the Hedgehog 15****th**** anniversary game?" **

"**I remember you, Miles. How's life going?"**

"**Good, but I am on my self-mission to go to Death Valley, to save my girlfriend, Cosmo the Seedrian. She is captured by Shadow the Hedgehog, for the freaking second time. However, I don't know what I'm gonna do, since my Yellow Tails ran out of Electric Gas Fuel."**

"**Well Tails, I've got some goods for ya. I will send you there using my psychokinesis." **

"**Damn, seriously?"**

"**Sure, buddy here it goes!" then he shot a cyan aura beam at the fox.**

"**Wait! What are you trying to do? Are you trying to kill me or something? Don't freak me out!"**

"**Miles Tails Prower, please don't freak out. Of course I am not gonna kill you. So, good luck rescuing her. You are her only hope, kid."**

**Tails was sucked into a cyan vortex, and the fox had disappeared.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Enemies

**(Death Valley, California) (May 6, 5:50 AM)**

**Tails was spitted out from the cyan vortex, and his sight was full of sand. Nothing was grown. No cactuses. No anything. Everything was cut out. But he couldn't find Cosmo, or even Shadow.**

"**Great. I can't find them. How am I gonna save her if I can't find them?" Tails sighed.**

**Then she heard some shouting a female voice. The fox gasped, "It's Cosmo's voice! I hear it from the north! I'm gonna track their voice!" **

**Ten minutes later, he finally saw Cosmo and Shadow. Cosmo was in a cage. Her voice was almost cracked, probably because she's been shouting, waiting for help. But it was not only two. Mephiles was there too.**

**Tails exclaimed, "Mephiles, why? Why are you here?"**

"**You might have forgotten, but you should have realized. My life is infinity, because I am a ghost hedgehog." The spirit replied.**

"**Well, it's two versus one I guess," Grey and Blue furred Hyper Shadow added, charging his Ultimate-Fatality Chaos Spear. "Go to hell, you freaking son of a bitch! She will die!"**

"**TAILS! RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Cosmo screamed as loud as she could.**

"**I CANNOT DO THAT COSMO, I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!" Tails yelled. "IT'S MY PRIORITY TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, EITHER!" and his fur turned mustard yellow, turning into his Super Transformation. Shadow fired it, but Tails used his aura barrier to shatter that electrical spear. Same thing was happening as in Tail's nightmare he was watching yesterday.**

"**Shadow, you better not kill her, because she is mine! Release her, now you bastard!" Tails yelled.**

** "Tails, you seriously don't have to save me!" Cosmo shouted.**

** "Do I seriously have to listen to you? Well, fine then, I will kill her right now! You can't stop me, son of a bitch!" shouted Shadow the Hedgehog, and he got out a pistol, instead of charging another Ultimate-Fatality Chaos Spear.**

** "Tails, please! I beg you! don't save me! I don't care if I die, but I don't want to save you!" Cosmo yelled. She was sticking on the rock wall.**

"**Oh shit! NOOOOOOOOOO! COSMO!" Tails screamed.**

***BANG!***


	6. Chapter 6: Hyper Power

**Tails successfully saved her. But he collapsed, spitting liters of blood. He was shot on the heart.**

"**Tails, why? Why didn't you listen to me? You're dying!" Cosmo sobbed.**

"**Cosmo, I am…*cough*…not dying…but…thanks worrying about me…" Tails grunted. His eyes slowly closed, but his arms slowly reached his pocket, trying to get out his delivery from Knuckles.**

"**Muahahahahahahahahahaha…Cosmo, now you are a hopeless and lonely girl. Are you ready to die? There's no point of living without Tails, right?" Shadow chuckled.**

**Cosmo whimpered, "Yes. Kill me please, I want to live with Tails eternally at the heaven. Please shoot me using your pistol, or stab me with your Ultimate-Fatality Chaos Spear. Now."**

"**Alright then."**

"**SHADOW…WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW NOT TO SHOOT HER? AND COSMO, I AM NOT AT THE HEAVEN!" Tails shouted, standing up. His body was shining seven colors. "NOW I GOT WHAT KNUCKLES WAS TALKING ABOUT!" His wound was cured suddenly.**

"**What? You're alive?" Mephiles gasped! An earthquake was produced from the shining fox.**

"**Of course. I haven't done my duty yet. I will kill both of you. Prepare to die, you son of a bitches!"**

"**Shit! Shadow! He has the Seven Super Emeralds!"**

**Tails' fur turned sky blue, his hair spiked up and became longer, his aura was flashing rainbow, and his eyes turned emerald green. He has finally turned into his Hyper formation.**

"**Uh…I guess the fox cub is likely gonna win." Mephiles groaned.**

"**That's right you dumbass!" Tails shouted, and he performed a spin attack. He perfectly shattered Mephiles' glass body; the ultimate-power spinning technique was so perfect and permanent, not expecting Mephiles to rise up again.**

"**F*ck that son of a bitch…he is totally gonna go down." Shadow growled, and then he performed a Spin Attack too. **

"**Whoa, watch out, you total bastard," the fox chuckled, and performed a spin attack again.**

**The two clashed, and then flicked back. **

**Shadow sneered, "HEH, YOU ARE DOING GOOD, YOU ARE FIGHTING ME EASILY, FEARLESS, AND FREE…BUT YOU ARE TOTALLY GOING DOWN, YOU F*CKING SON OF A BITCH!" and he placed his palm in front of himself and fired a golden yellow energy blast, the Chaos Beam.**

"**WELL, I AM GOING DOWN, BECAUSE THIS HYPER TRANSFORMATION INFLICTS RISK TO MY LIFE. AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELL WITH ME! AND AT LEAST COSMO, SHE WILL SURVIVE!" the fox yelled at the same time, and pulled back his both hands, just like charging a Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. He released a fatal navy blue and red energy beam, the Brave Wave.**

"**CHAOS BEAM!"**

"**BRAVE WAVE!"**

**The clash's impact was extremely strong, that it produced a thick haze which blinded Cosmo's vision.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Death of a Fox Cub

**The haze finally dissolved. The black hedgehog had his last breath, but the fox had survived!**

**Tails returned to his standard form, and removed the handcuffs holding Cosmo. She smiled and said, "Oh Tails, you are so strong!"**

**But before he could even give even a little weak smile, he coughed up blood and collapsed. He used too much energy, that it was too much pressure for his health. **

**Cosmo panicked and crouched down to take look at Tails. "Tails! TAILS! DON'T! DON'T DIE!" There was no answer. Immediately, she performed a cardiac massage, and then the artificial respiration, to him. But even if she repeated that for several minutes, he didn't breathe. Young Miles Tails Prower has departed to the heaven. **

"**Tails…why? Why did you leave me?" Cosmo bawled. "I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WILL LIVE WITH ME! TAILS! MILES TAILS PROWER! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? YOU ARE TOO INNOCENT TO DIE? BUT TAILS, I AM SORRY TOO, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE DEFENSIVE FROM GETTING KIDDNAPPED!" She was bawling for hours and hours.**

**Five hours later, Tsuyoshi the Falcon teleported to Death Valley from Honolulu. "Cosmo! What happened?"**

**She said nothing, but she pointed at the dead nine years old fox cub.**

**Tsuyoshi dropped to his knees. He was silent, but many liters of tears rolled down his tears. "He was a good hero…and a good friend of ours…he seriously doesn't deserve death…still…Tails…thank you."**

**That day, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Amy Rose, Cream, Cheese, and Harvey was helping the two out at Death Valley, digging the grave for the fox.**


	8. Chapter 8: Songs in her Mind

**(Tails' house, Taipei, Taiwan) (May, 8 2014, 11:30 AM)**

**Today was Cosmo the Seedrian's tenth birthday, but it was the worst. She couldn't even invite people, because of that tragic event. Even though it has been a year since that. She is still living in Tails' house.**

**Facing towards the sky she whispered, "Good night Tails, I love you forever," and she dived inside the bed.**

**But still, she couldn't sleep at all. Her sorrow was heavy. She felt lonely. She thought that her life is dark. She thought to her mind the song, **_**Everytime We Touch**_**, by Cascada.**

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**__**  
><strong>__**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**__**  
><strong>__**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**__**  
><strong>__**Without you it's hard to survive.**___

___**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**__**  
><strong>__**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let you go.**__**  
><strong>__**Want you in my life.**__**  
><strong>__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/cascada/everytime_we_ ]**__**  
><strong>__**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**__**  
><strong>__**They wipe away tears that I cry.**__**  
><strong>__**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**__**  
><strong>__**You make me rise when I fall.**___

___**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.**__**  
><strong>__**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let you go.**__**  
><strong>__**Want you in my life.**___

___**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**__**  
><strong>__**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**__**  
><strong>__**Need you by my side.**___

__** She had another song in her mind. **_**The Shining Road**_**, by Aya Hiroshige, also the Ending Credit theme of Japanese Sonic X series.**

_**Our world is under a spell  
>Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears<br>Boy, let's go together to find that charm,  
>To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true.<strong>_

Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
>Up on the hill where small birds are buried<br>Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist  
>And the seal of the shining road will be broken<br>Forever

I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings  
>I was happy, for you gave me that smile.<br>Boy, give me courage  
>To make everything that happened zero.<p>

Let's kiss quietly in secret  
>Like a old picture book we're unable to read<br>When the wind blows in the morning dew  
>The shining road will strech on forever<br>Always

Callin' you  
>Calling out your name in a sad night<br>Callin' you  
>That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world<p>

Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
>On the hill where we can the future of everyone's journeys<br>Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist  
>The shining road will strech on forever<br>Always

** Cosmo started to cry, remembering all the memories with Tails. The time when they went on a war with the Metarex. The time when they helped Santa. The time when they went on a camping at a beach. The time they camped at the cave in othern Japan. Every part of her memories with him was even more precious than a Chaos Emerald.**

**But her life's darkness was soon faded out.**

**Just then, a yellow fox entered the bedroom.**

"**Hey Cosmo, why are you so sad?"**

**Cosmo faced up towards the fox. She couldn't believe it! "Tails? Is that really you?"**

"**Yup, Cosmo, it is me. I am real, not a freaking ghost. C'mon, Cosmo…I told you, I will live with you forever, remember?"**

**But then, she slapped him on his face and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DIE? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US? EVERYBODY WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ESPECIALLY ME! MY BIRTHDAY WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU, FOR DYING, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! PLEASE, PROMISE ME THAT YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! BECAUSE…I…"**

**Before she could finish her sentence, Tails hugged her tight. When he released her, he started to cry and said, "Cosmo, I am so sorry, I was an idiot. I couldn't think of your feeling… I love you a lot, forever. I will not leave you alone like that again! I am your life partner! Besides, I have not finished with my mission. It continues throughout my entire life. It is to protect you. Cosmo…no matter if you are mad t me, I love you a lot. More than anyone else…more than this girl named Fiona Fox. More than Mina Mongoose. Even more than Cream. They used to be my girlfriends, but it didn't really lasted long. But you are special, Cosmo. I have a feeling that our love will continue forever. No…it will definitely continue."**

"**Tails…" Cosmo moaned. "I love you too. I love you forever and after, no matter how idiotic you sometimes are." And they shared a big, romantic, and sweet kiss.**


End file.
